


Family

by narutomaki



Category: Naruto
Genre: Baby Shikamaru, F/M, Trans Character, Trans Characters, hormones do affect you and affect every new parent differently pls be kind to him, shikaku week, shikakuweek2020, stereotypical bad confrontation leads way to genuine feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:26:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25043119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/narutomaki/pseuds/narutomaki
Summary: For Shikaku Week 2020, under the prompt "Family".Shikaku has a hard time after his sons birth, and they both miss some signs.
Relationships: Nara Shikaku/Nara Yoshino
Comments: 4
Kudos: 14





	Family

“Hey there,” Yoshino whispered, pressing herself against Shikaku’s back as he stood in the nursery doorway.

“Hey there yourself.” She laughed softly against the shell of his ear, her hands roaming down his chest to hook into the belt loops on his pants; he swallowed. “Is there something I can help you with?”

“Mmm,” she hummed, pressing herself closer and smiling. “There just might be.” Her arms tightened against his side and he tensed at the harsh hold. “Could you for once do the fucking cleaning up around this house?”

_Oh, Kami have mercy on him._

“I guess Shikamaru’s nursery is in a bit of a state right now.” He said, looking around. A long pause. “And the main room, and the stables, and the... rest of the house, as well.”

She laughed again, softer this time, tired. “I know you’re tired, deer; but I can’t keep taking missions on top of the housework.”

“Shikamaru’s a lot of work when you’re gone, it’s like he knows he can get away with it.” He felt like he sounded petulant, and held himself stiffer, angry he felt so out of control. Yoshino hummed into his neck and relaxed her hold to cradle him around the waist. “I wish you could just stay.” She hummed again, nodding slowly as she swayed them back and forth.

“Maybe we should hire a baby-”

“No.” He cut off, twisting in her arms. “He’s getting older now and he almost slept through the night yesterday, I’ll try and start cleaning on a schedule again. But I would sooner trust Nana with him than some stranger-” He chocked off on the fast words, annoyed as tears sprung to his eyes. “Fucking hormones.”

Yoshino’s entire posture relaxed in sudden bizarre understanding and she reached to cup Shikaku’s face between her hands, no deception in her tone this time, she wipes softly at his cheeks. “I’m sorry, deer, turns out we’re both just tired and young and new to this, huh?” He nodded fiercely, trying to choke back the overwhelming wave of fear and uncertainty that clouded his every waking moment. “Have you been having night terrors?” He nodded again and she swept in closer, holding him tight as he wept muffled into her hair so Shikamaru wouldn’t wake up in the nursery.

“I feel like-” a deep breath, he needed to breathe. “I feel like if I take my eyes off of him he’ll vanish. Or he won’t be breathing when I turn back around. Or something and I- whenever you’re not home I sleep on the fucking nursery floor like some kind of-”

She cut off his angry whispering with a soft tut and tap to his temple without moving back, letting him keep his nose buried in her hair. “You’re not being stupid Shikaku; or well, you were. I wish you had told me sooner. You should be going back on your testosterone soon, it’s not worth all this just to breastfeed him.” She pulled up, stepped back, and swept his arms up to hold them; “Okay?”

He nodded miserably and she slowly stepped them both out of the nursery door. “I’m sorry for confronting you like that, love, that was stupid. I feel like I’ve missed so much, maybe I should ask for some leave time.”

When he resisted for a moment in the doorway to watch the soft rise-and-fall of Shikamaru’s blanket she didn’t force him away, she waited and then walked to the bathroom hand in hand to wash up his patchy red face.


End file.
